A Funny Fairy Tail
by FlameGodSlayer26
Summary: Gajeel is acting weird after a job and starts drinking as much as Cana. What happened on the job and what will ensue after his night of drinking? Read and find out. Rating for sexual behavior, and lemons in future chapters. Time period is right after they return from the 7 year nap on Tenroujima :)
1. Drinks

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any if the characters, just the plot line of this story. _

**Chapter 1: Drinks**

He burst through the door of the guild. Not stopping he walked towards the counter where Mira Jane was leaning on the counter from the other side. Gajeel sped his way and sat down right in front of her.

"Alcohol," he said not making eye contact.

"Sure thing," Mira said a little shocked at the man who usually never said anything to anyone. She poured him a glass of beer and placed it on the counter in front of him. Without as much as thanks he picked up the glass and downed its contents.

"Another," he said as he put the cup back on the counter. Mira complied and poured him another only to be met with the same event. Over the next fifteen minutes he downed twelve more cups of beer. "Do we have anything stronger?" Gajeel asked placing his cup down.

"Sure," Mira said a little concerned about the dragon slayers unusual behaviour. She poured him a half glass of some rum and placed it in front of him.

"This is delicious," he said as he swallowed some. He slowed down and only sipped at his rum for a few minutes. "Give me the bottle will ya?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know Gajeel, you've been acting strange tonight," Mira responded.

"I'm just going over to my table in the corner you can supervise me," he said slightly annoyed.

"Alright," Mira said still concerned. She reluctantly handed Gajeel the barrel containing the rum and watched as he made his way to his table in the back of the guild hall. She didn't know what was up with him but this was definitely was not the normal grumpy Gajeel.

"Stupid girl," Gajeel muttered as took a gulp of the rum. 'I thought we had something but looks like it was all mixed signals on Tenrou Island,' Gajeel mentally punched himself.

"Mira what's up with him?" Cana asked as she walked up to the counter for a refill.

"I don't know but I'm a little concerned about him," Mira answered.

"I'll go investigate," Cana said as she grabbed another barrel of her alcohol from the bar. She headed over to the iron dragon slayer's table. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Be my guest," he growled before taking another gulp of his rum. She sat down across from him and noticed that he had a few bruises on his arms and various holes in his shirt and the feathery shoulder peace wasn't present.

"What happened to you?" Cana asked curiously.

"Went on a job," he said between gulps.

"Alone?" Cana followed up.

"No with someone," Gajeel growled getting annoyed.

"Is this person why you're in such a foul mood?" Cana glared at the man. Now she was getting annoyed.

"What do you think," Gajeel glared right back not frightened by Cana one bit.

"It was Levy wasn't it?" Cana stated.

"Yeah," Gajeel said sipping some rum from the barrel that was now only about half full.

"What happened?" Cana asked.

"Long story," Gajeel said bored.

"I have time," Cana replied.

"Okay then if you wanna know," he started, "On the guild's island I thought we had a moment and I thought she had feelings for me, so when we got back I asked her on a job with me, on our way back to the guild I ask her to go on a date and she laughs at me and tells me that she has eyes for Freed."

"So she sent you mixed signals and you acted on them then, were shut down? Cana summed up.

"Yeah," Gajeel said as he took a long drink from his barrel. Cana could tell he was nearing his limits of sobriety and the alcohol was quickly going to take over.

"So you plan to drink yourself stupid?" Cana laughed.

"I can handle a bit more than this," Gajeel snapped.

"I don't think you can, your eyes give you away," Cana says.

"Wanna bet?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure, Mira!" Cana called.

"What is it Cana?" Mira asked as she ran over to the table from the bar.

"Gajeel wants to drink with me so keep the alcohol coming," Cana told her.

"Okay but don't hurt the poor guy," Mira said giving a scared look to Gajeel before disappearing to the bar. Moments later she returned with two large barrels. As she placed them in front of the two she sighed.

"Don't worry Mira I'll go easy on him," Cana winked at the white haired woman.

"Looks like he will be sleeping here on the floor tonight," Mira sighed as she returns to the bar.

"Why does everyone think I can't hold my liquor?" Gajeel asked.

"Compared to me no one can," Cana winked then started drinking. At this Gajeel followed suit.

_Three hours later!_

"Maybe you can hold your own," Cana said as she hiccupped.

"I *hiccup* told you," Gajeel smirked.

"Can I ask you a question Gajeel?" Cana questioned the man as her eyes drooped from being drunk.

"Shoot," Gajeel answered.

"What did you see in Levy?" Cana said as she put on a very serious face.

"She was one of the first to forgive me in this guild even though I almost killed her," Gajeel said matter of factly.

"Oh," Cana said, "That's actually a pretty good reason."

"I was rather surprised about it though," Gajeel said to his barrel of rum.

"Girls think in funny ways, trust me I know," Cana giggled. She then looked around the guild hall. Seeing as they were the last ones there besides Mira she leaned in close to his face. "I know what you did when Jet, Droy and Laxus attacked you." With that statement Gajeel paled and seemed to sober right up.

"How do you know about that?" Gajeel asked shocked that someone else knew about that event.

"I was there, well not right there but kinda passing by," Cana explained, "I thought what you did was really brave."

"It was just instinct, she is too small to survive an attack like that," Gajeel grumbled.

"I think it was you feeling a little guilty, cuz as I recall you didn't throw a single punch," Cana said.

"I-I-I, alright maybe a little bit," Gajeel growled.

"Just so you know, if a guy saved me like that I wouldn't lead him on then dump him on the curb," Cana whispered.

"Cool," Gajeel replied. When her words true meaning finally sunk into his head his face took on an expression of pure shock. "Y-Y-You like me?" Gajeel asked dumbfounded.

"Good men are hard to come by and with you, I just need to get past the rough, grouchy exterior," Cana winked.


	2. A Drunken Kiss

_AN: Thanks for all the positive reviews people! I really appreciate it __ I'll try to update the story every two-three days. Enjoy the latest chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line._

**Chapter 2: A Drunken Kiss**

"Good men are hard to come by and with you, I just need to get past the rough, grouchy exterior," Cana winked. Gajeel was stunned. Not only had she admitted she liked him but she had also gave him a compliment.

"No one has ever complimented me in my life," Gajeel gasped trying to regain a proper train of thought.

"Not once?" Cana said shocked.

"Nope," Gajeel confirmed. At this Cana stood up and proceeded to cross the table to where Gajeel was seated.

"Stand up," Cana told him in a demanding sort of tone.

"Why?" Gajeel said confused.

"Just do it," Cana said impatiently.

"Alright," Gajeel said. As he stood up Cana noticed how he swayed slightly due to the alcohol. Without warning Cana wrapped her arms around Gajeel and gave him a hug.

"Deep down, I know you're a good guy and more people need to realize that," Cana said to him. At this Gajeel was speechless. Not once but twice this woman had complimented him and he barely even knew her. Cana began to get worried by Gajeel's silence so she leaned her head back ever so slightly and looked into the red eyes of the dragon slayer. In that instant she felt so close to him. Gajeel in turn looked into Cana's deep brown eyes. Subconsciously he wrapped his arms back around her. Moving very slowly he leaned down slightly so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Thanks, Cana," he whispered. At this Cana's eyes opened wide. Gajeel had never used anyone's given name before, he always used nicknames.

"No problem," she said at last as she felt her mouth dry up.

'Awe,' Mira thought to herself as she saw the moment from her place at the counter.

"Well we should finish our drinks then probably head home, it's getting late," Gajeel said starting to feel awkward being so vulnerable to the woman in his arms.

"Yeah probably, hey I have a little favour to ask you," Cana said blushing as she turned to sit back in front of her barrel of alcohol.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked a little enthusiastically.

"Well I'm running low on cash and I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a job tomorrow?" Cana said as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Sure I'm in," Gajeel said almost instantly after she finished talking. Due to the alcohol in his system and the low lighting at his table he didn't see the smile that started creeping onto Cana's face.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Cana said. As soon as the words were out however she was pouring alcohol into her mouth. Gajeel not wanting to be beaten at a drinking contest did the same.

"Bye Mira," Cana called as she and Gajeel attempted walking to the exit.

"Bye you two," Mira waved with her usual smile on her face. Inside she was smiling like a toddler in a candy store. She was happy that these two had talked tonight.

"Wow," Gajeel laughed as he fell face first onto the pavement just outside the guild door. He was drunk and barely able to stand on his own.

"Here," a very wobbly Cana offered her hand. Once they were both standing they started walking off towards Fairy Hills.

"I thought guys weren't *hiccup* allowed in this place," Gajeel whispered to Cana as they approached the dormitory that many of the female fairy tail members were living in.

"They aren't but neither of us can walk very far alone," Cana whispered back.

"But won't people see me *hiccup*in the morning when we walk out?" Gajeel questioned.

"My apartment has a window that in on the back of the building, you can sneak out of that," Cana answered as she opened up the main door to the lobby.

"Sounds like a *hiccup* plan," Gajeel replied. Without making too much noise the two mages made there way to the third floor. Luckily Cana's apartment was right beside the stairwell so they didn't have to risk a risky walk across the long hallway. Once they got inside the apartment Cana locked her door and let out a relieved sigh.

"We made it," Cana said.

"Gi hee hee," Gajeel laughed. In his drunken state he registered that the apartment had a simple layout with a single bedroom, a small kitchen and a medium sized entertainment room. Without even questioning himself he made his way into the bedroom, stripped off his shirt and his boots and crawled onto the bed.

'This isn't very big,' Gajeel thought to himself.

"Gajeel where are you?" Cana called in a hushed tone. In her slightly drunken state she began walking to the entertainment room, thinking he went to sleep on the couch. When she discovered he wasn't there she went to her bedroom. "Comfortable are we?" Cana laughed at the sight of the dragon slayer curled up on her small twin sized bed.

"Mhm," Gajeel mumbled.

"Well where should I sleep?" Cana questioned. After she asked, Gajeel answered by sliding over to the edge of the bed. Smirking to herself she decided to put on a pair of short shorts and keep her bikini top on. As she crawled into her bed she positioned herself face to face with Gajeel.

"Goodnight Cana," Gajeel whispered.

"Goodnight, Gajeel," Cana whispered. She wasn't sure what gave her the courage to do what she did next but she moved her face closer to Gajeel's until her lips gently brushed against his. To her complete surprise she felt him lean forward and actually give her a soft kiss. After a moment that she wished would've lasted longer Gajeel ended it and fell asleep. The dragon slayer gave Cana another surprise as he had a smile painted on his face. Seeing this, Cana fell into a deep, peaceful sleep with a smile mirroring Gajeel's.


	3. Was It A Dream?

**Chapter 3: Was It A Dream?**

Cana awoke expecting to see Gajeel next to her but to her disappointment she was alone. She sprang out of bed hoping to find the dragon slayer in the entertainment room or kitchen. Upon entering the rooms she found them to be empty. She assumed he had woken up and went home or back to the guild.

'Wait the guild, I'll look there' she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner. She had a quick shower and got dressed then set off for the guild. Upon her arrival to the hall she scanned the crowd.

"Oh hey Cana," Mira smiled as she walked by with a tray full of food and drinks.

"Hello Mira Jane, have you seen Gajeel today?" Cana asked the white haired woman.

"Yeah, he's at his table avoiding everyone as usual," Mira answered as she continued on her path to serve the food.

'Mira must've not seen that Gajeel and I had that hug last night cuz she doesn't seem to be scheming anything,' Cana thought to herself as she started towards that back. As she neared the table she caught a glimpse of Gajeel with his back to everyone. She decided to sneak up on him and surprise him. She crept up behind him trying not to make a single sound and when he was within arms reach she wrapped her hands around his head, covering his eyes, and asked him who it was. To her surprise though he spun around and looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"What do you want?" he growled in a very irritated tone.

"Gajeel?" Cana asked cautiously.

"Yeah that's me," he snarled.

"Don't you remember last night?" Cana asked him.'

"Last night I was training with Pantherlily," he growled.

"No you were here drinking with me all night," Cana stated confused.

"No I wasn't, even ask Lily, he and I were training all night up on a mountain," Gajeel fumed. Cana looked over at the bar to see the alcohol stock full.

"Mira did you restock the alcohol this morning?" Cana asked the white haired woman.

"No, it's been full for the last two days," Mira answered giving Cana a confused look.

"How? Gajeel and I nearly drank everything last night, didn't we?" Cana questioned.

"Cana, have you been drinking already today?" Mira asked jokingly.

"No I drank last night, and now that I think about it I'm not the least bit hung-over," Cana pondered. By this point a crowd was gathering around them and everyone was murmuring about Cana getting drunk too early in the day.

'Am I losing it?' Cana thought, 'Did I imagine it all? Was it all a dream?'

"Cana," Gajeel's voice sounded. She looked to Gajeel but saw he hadn't moved at all. "Cana," his voice rang out again but his lips stayed shut. Suddenly her vision started spinning and blurring.

"What's going on?" Cana cried out. She shut her eyes tight and tried to find stability. When she felt the world stop spinning she felt something soft under her and something warm draped over her. When she opened her eyes she saw a sleeping Gajeel mere inches from her face. She slowly moved her head to look around. She was back in her bed. Gajeel had put his arm protectively around her in his sleep.

"Cana," he said in his sleep.

'He must be dreaming,' Cana thought. She smiled, 'He's dreaming about me, how cute.'

Gajeel's Dream

"Cana," Gajeel said as he woke up in Cana's bed. 'Damn I drank a lot last night,' Gajeel thought as he looked around. "Cana," he called again seeing as she was nowhere in sight. He got up and walked out to the kitchen but still didn't see her. Suddenly he heard the lock click on the door as it started to open. "Cana," Gajeel said hoping it was her.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment!?" Cana screamed as she saw the dragon slayer.

"You brought me here last night after we had that drinking contest," Gajeel answered.

"I passed out on the guild floor last night and I drank alone!" Cana shouted.

"Are you losing it?" Gajeel asked.

"Am I losing it?" Cana asked very angrily.

Reality

"Are you losing it?" Gajeel asked in his sleep.

"I'm gonna wake him up," Cana said to herself. She readied herself for waking the sleeping dragon then shook him by his arm that was around her. "Gajeel, wake up," Cana said softly.

"W-W-What? Cana?" Gajeel asked with a confused look on his face.

"You were talking in your sleep," Cana answered.

"Oh?" Gajeel said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I thought it was cute," Cana winked at him.

"Oh really?" Gajeel smiled with a blush faintly tinting his cheeks red.

"I think that's your first non insane smile that I've ever seen," Cana laughed.

"Well get used to it cuz it's all yours if you want," Gajeel smiled even more.

"I wouldn't mind that," Cana blushed crimson.

"Now that's cute," Gajeel laughed.

"Oh you think so?" Cana asked embarrassed.

"Yeah I think so," Gajeel laughed again. Just then Cana realized just where Gajeel's hand was sitting.

"So Gajeel?" Cana asked her blush intensifying.

"What?" he answered.

"You enjoying what you're grabbing?" Cana said as her blush took over her whole face. As she said this, Gajeel realized that he had a firm grasp on her ass.

"Hell yeah I am," Gajeel smirked as he gave her nice, luscious ass a tight squeeze. His actions earned him a soft, sultry moan from Cana. "Now that is hot," Gajeel smiled insanely at her.

"Oh is it now?" Cana asked seductively as she took her hand and ran it down his chest.

"Are you sure you wanna keep going with this?" Gajeel asked, "Dragons don't like sharing."

"Good, cuz I don't plan on sharing either," Cana said as she looked deep into his red eyes with her brown ones.


	4. A Night under the Covers

_AN: Thanks for all the positive reviews __ I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story. I am pleased that I'm not crazy in thinking Gajeel and Cana is a great match. Please keep reviewing and hell, give me suggestions. They help a lot sometimes. As a warning this will be my very first lemon so it may not be that good. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: A Night under the Covers**

"Good, cuz I don't plan on sharing either," Cana said as she looked deep into his red eyes with her brown ones. With that Gajeel slammed his lips into hers delivering a searing kiss full of desire and passion. Cana was taken aback with the kiss for a split second then returned it with equal desire and passion. As her head started swimming with lust she snaked her hand down his chest and abs. 'He has amazing muscles!' Cana thought as she felt up the dragon slayer. Her hand continued its downward journey until she felt the waistline of Gajeel's pants. Without a second thought her hand dove into his pants searching for its prize. "Gajeel, that's quite impressive," Cana winked at him when she got a firm grasp on his member that was hardening under her touch.

"You're pretty impressive yourself," Gajeel replied while cupping her right breast through her bra. This elicited a low moan from within Cana's throat.

"You wanna play like that do you," Cana smirked. As she said this she gave his member a few fast hard strokes just to tease him.

"I don't like teasing at all," Gajeel said as his breathing hitched in his throat.

"Neither do I," Cana laughed as she gave him a light kiss on his neck.

"Well then," Gajeel smirked. He then proceeded to pull her hand out of his pants earning him a small pout from Cana. He didn't reply to her antics as he began taking off her bra. Once it was off his gaze rested on Cana's naked bosom. Slowly he lowered his head to her right breast and began flicking the nipple with his tongue.

"Oh," Cana moaned as she felt his tongue hit her nipple. Gajeel took this as encouragement and took the nipple into his mouth. He began sucking on the nipple in his mouth. Not wanting the other breast to be left out he took it into his hand and massaged it a tad rough. He began biting the nipple which earned more moans from Cana. At this he switched nipples and took the left into his mouth and massaged the right breast in his hand. Cana could barely hold back the moans that were sounding from her throat. "Gajeel no more playing, I want you now!" she commanded him.

"Alright," Gajeel smirked to his lover. With his word he transformed his index finger on his right hand into a small knife and cut away Cana's shorts revealing her cleanly shaved womanhood and her luscious ass.

"Now my turn," Cana said with a blush spreading across her cheeks. As she said this she ripped Gajeel's pants clean off revealing his completely erect member that Cana had been playing with earlier. "Very nice," Cana said eyeing up what was now her property. Before Gajeel could reply Cana jumped at him and forced him onto his back. He could have easily stopped her but he just loved how feisty she was being. She straddled his waist teasing his member with her dripping womanhood.

"Mmmm," Cana moaned as she slid over Gajeel's member.

"Ahhh," Gajeel moaned as he felt Cana's walls tighten around his member. Cana began sliding up and down on his member going further down the shaft each time. Once she got used to the size she began speeding up bouncing up and down. Gajeel wanted her to go harder she he grasped her ass with both hands and helped her ride his member. They were both moaning now getting closer and closer to climax with every thrust.

"I know a guy's supposed to last longer but it's just so good," Gajeel gasped telling Cana he was getting close.

"I know what you mean," Cana moaned back. Gajeel began thrusting up into Cana as she rode him getting more intense. With a final moan each they climaxed simultaneously. "That was amazing," Cana gasped as she fell onto his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

"I have one more thing to give you," Gajeel said before he bit her just below the neck. He bit hard enough just to draw blood marking her as his.

"Ahh," Cana half moaned half gasped.

"This means you're all mine," Gajeel smirked as he kissed her where he had bitten her soft, smooth, delicious flesh.

"Good," Cana smiled as she kissed him. They laid there for a few minutes but to them it felt like hours that they both never wanted to end. "Hey Gajeel," Cana whispered into the dragon's ear.

"Yeah?" Gajeel asked.

"I, I love you," Cana said then hid her face in the crook of his neck. Before she could react Gajeel had lifted her up and held her face to face with him, as he stared into her big brown eyes with his crimson red ones.

"I love you too," Gajeel said almost to quiet to hear. With this Cana smiled and gave him a big kiss. And with most of their energy spent they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
